Love Couldn't Save Her
by JellyJules
Summary: DARK THEMES!SUICIDE/DRUGS/SWEARING/VIOLENCE Rose&Dimitri have been dating for 5 years.Everything totaly fine.1night,he began drugs and it turned out bad. Word gets around fast in a small town in llab w/ AlexaSinead&RoseBud024 Non-Vampire
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

**Rose x Dimitri**

**Collab: AlexaSinead x RoseBud024**

**We do not own VA**

The darkness came.

I swore I would never succumb to this act.

I guess I gave up before I actually gave in.

I let the water engulf my lungs.

It burned.

Then I fell into solitude.

Without drugs.

I looked down from Heaven; and saw Dimitri weeping at my body.

He was trying CPR but I was gone.

Gone from his drugs.

His cheating.

His love.

**Hi! This has dark themes in it. Sorry if you don't like it then move along.** **I, RoseBud024, will be doing Rose's POV and AlexaSinead will be doing Dimitri's POV.**


	2. Another Normal Day?

**Don't own VA**

**Rose Hathaway**

I awoke to a normal, Summer day. Today is our 6th anniversary. I keep wondering why he won't propose.

I flipped my covers over and walked over to the window and saw my neighbors' getting their newspaper, walking their dogs or drinking their morning coffee.

I walked around my room, picking up Ziva's randomly thrown around toys. I set them on her bed.

"Ziva?" I said beckoning my kitten over to me.

"Good morning precious." I said stroking her white hair under her head. Ziva rubbed against me and sprawled out onto the floor.

I walked to my bathroom with Ziva following me.

My mom died 4 years ago, drug use. I don't know my dad, apparently he was killed in a drug escapade when I was 13 after he left my Mom when I was 4. I guess karma got him.

I live with my kitten in a ranch in a small town in Texas, just on the outskirts of Dallas. I am 24. I met Dimitri at high school. I am a daytime waitress at a diner and I'm saving up for college.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got dressed for work and locked my front door. I got in my baby; Dodge Ram in black. I turned on my car and It's My Life by Bon Jovi came on. I sang along as my long, brunette hair blew in the wind.

I was at a red light when I heard a car honking at me. I looked to my left and saw Masen, long time friend. He gave me my baby.

"HEY!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"How's ya baby doing?' He asked.

"It's amazing. Thanks to you." He nodded and we went our ways.

I arrived at the diner and started serving tables.

The power surged right when lunch time came around.

The A/C went out.

I mumbled profanities at no one in particular.

I ran into the back room grabbed some scissors that we use for boxes took of my capris and started cutting them into daisy dukes. I put them back on with my apron and walked back out setting the scissors on the counter by the door.

A couple of customers hit on me; like they always do. I looked out the window as I was chugging some water and saw my babe; with ratty jeans that had oil, paint, car grease, and some other stuff on it and a white wife beater with his boots on: get out of his truck and walk in here.

"Hey sweet thang." Dimitri said walking over to the counter. His co-workers came in seconds later.

"What can I get ya'll?" I asked in my southern drawl.

I heard 'the usual' from each and every one of them.

The usual- double cheese burger with pickles and BBQ sauce. I came up with it. I feel proud.

As I was waiting for the cook to finish the order, I walked over to Dimitri and sat on his lap; which is kind of hard when he's sitting at the bar.

Dimitri kissed my cheek.

"Forgettin' something?" I asked looking at him.

"Happy anniversary darlin'." He whispered in my ear; sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I said when I heard the bell and grabbed their food. I got them all refills of water.

When I was in the back room getting some Vaseline for my sun burnt lips when I heard fighting start. This happens at least three times a week. I grabbed my gun and busted through the door. I saw Dimitri and some guy with a gun.

"Put the gun down!" I scream pointing mine at him. I saw drugs on the table. People scattered under tables, behind chairs and behind the bar.

The guy tisked while walking around me.

"Put the gun down." I said.

"Nice ass, sweetheart, but sorry this guy over there in the white wife beater owes me some crack." He grabbed my ass.

No. Hell. No.

"I swear. If you touch me like that, you won't be able to have kids." I sneered.

"Like this?" He asked grabbing my hips and pulling me against him, he started grinding against me. I kicked him in the nuts and pushed him to the ground.

"I'll go easy on you. You're new to town; I can tell. I have a rep. Don't fuck with Hathaway." I sneered. I stomped on his nuts and I walked over to the table, grabbed the crack. Thank the good Lord I wore my cowboy boots.

"Leave crack head!" I screamed pointing my gun to the door. He got up and left slowly. I walked away.

I can't believe Dimitri; he knew about my mom.

"Babe I-" I cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it. Damnit Dimitri! You knew about my Mom!" I screamed.

I walked into the back room and set my gun down. I went to the bathroom and flushed the crack down, away from me.

My shift was over in fifteen minutes.

My phone vibrated. I looked down and saw I had a text from Dimitri.

_Babe_

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me?_

_Dimitri_

I didn't reply.

I went back out and waited for my shift to end.

4:00 PM

I booked it out of there. I grabbed my purse and I was gone.

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I wouldn't be back for a while. I put in my iPod and Stand Still, Look Pretty came on.

Jesus Take The Wheel came on and I pulled over into a parking lot. I looked up and saw I was at the Mall. I grabbed my purse and stopped the car and got out. I walked into the mall.

I saw teenage couples sitting along the fountain. I walked over to the Starbucks, ordered a green tea thing and I sat on a bench. There was a band playing. They began playing So Small.

I started crying. All of this shit has got to me.

"Miss? Miss? Miss, are you okay?" I heard someone ask me tapping on my shoulder. I looked to my right, a group of teenage boys and girls trying to get my attention. The one talking to me looks older, 21? He doesn't have a girl attached to his hip.

"Um, no I'm not ok."

"What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking." He said. He looked cute.

"Just my boyfriend of 6 years…today." I said wiping my tears.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. What's wrong with him? By the way, I'm Lou." Lou gave me a tissue, his friends walked away.

"I'm Rose. My mom did drugs and died because of it 4 years ago. Dimitri, my boyfriend, came to my work like he always does for lunch and I was in the back room and I head fighting. So I grabbed my gun and he was fighting with a drug dealer. He owed him crack. He knows my mom died because of crack, acid, crystal meth, speed and a whole more."

"I'm sorry." Lou said. I nodded.

"I was gonna take Dimitri shopping with me because I have a wedding to go to and I need a dress but I guess I should get one here." I said.

"I'll go with you." Lou said. I nodded.

We started walking.

Turns out Lou is 23. Is here with his sister and brother and their friends. Just got out of a long, tough relationship.

**Like it? Took me forever to write.**

**If you want the artists that sings the songs I put in the sets, tell me in a review and I'll tell you them in a reply.**


	3. Tough Life

**Dimitri Belikov**

Another summer day. Nothing new, just plain old me.

I hadn't sleep all night. I couldn't, being what I am. I can't I could be killed. There is nothing good about my life, it's complicated.

I don't even remember how it all started but now I'm stuck. I'm alone.

"Roza" Her name crept into my mind. I loved her, she loved me but I couldn't bring her completly into my life. She could get hurt. Seeing get hurt, made me wince.

It's 9 am and I know I have to get up from my bed. I would be late.

"Get up" I said to myself but I didn't move.

10 more minutes and I stood and went to the bathroom

After I got cleaned up, I lazily walked over to my kitchen. All of the sudden a not stick in my fridge caught my eyes.

"Don't forget that tomorrow is our anniversary. Love Rose H." It read. I chuckled at the message.

Right our 6th anniversary. It's been long since I met her, my Roza.

I met her in high school, when life was simple. When I had plans in my life, when I didn't know what was going to happened to me. How I miss those days.

I remember when her mother died, drug use. That's why she doesn't know. She wouldn't want to know.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the only thing laying there, milk. I took a quick sip before I put it back and slammed the door shut.

Time to go.

XXXXXXXX

When I finish getting dressed I got on my

Harley-Davidson FXSTB _Bad Boy_ and drove to 'The place'.

It didn't take long.

'The place' was 20 minutes away from my apartment, it had to be.

When I got there, a blond boy, about 19 or 20 stood with his hands in his pockets, kicking the dirt under his shoes. His heard perked up as soon as he heard my motorcycle come to a stop.

"Jin" I said as a greeting while he just nodded.

"How much?" I asked.

Jin nervously looked for the money in his pockets. When he finally got every penny he hand them to me. His fingers were burned, burned badly. It is people like him that keep this business going, poor guy.

I counted the money and nodded. I turned around and went looking for the drugs. I opened the small bag I had in my bike, revealing the drugs.

With the corner of the eyes, I saw old Jin slowly slip his hand behind his back. I leaned a little more, sneaking my hand under the drugs where I kept one of my guns.

"Don't do it Jin" I said under my breath. I watched as he got his own gun on. I sigh "put it down Jin" When I heard the gun's back click I clicked mine and in a blink of and eye I shot him. Twice, in the chest.

"I told you to put it down Jin" I sigh as I stared at the now dead Jin. I got my phone out from my back pocket and dialed Mike's number.

Mike ran the buisness, his the one who got me in this.

He's the one who doesn't let me go.

"Send two. Got a dead one here." I said and shut it close.

I locked my gun and hid once again under the drugs. I got on my bike and drove to my rented garage where I kept my turck, the one I use to be with Rose. After I safely locked my bike in I drove to Rose's Dinner.

XXXXXXXXX

On the way I found my friends and I invited them to come with me. I parked my car in front of the dinner. I saw her serving some tables, beautiful as always. I never got how I was so lucky.

"Hey sweet thang." I said as I walked in.

"What can I get ya'll?" she asked in her southern drawl.

We mumured a simple the usual as we sat in the bar.

The usual- double cheese burger with pickles and BBQ sauce.

She smiled and walked over to where I was and sat in my lap. I sneaked my arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

I kissed her cheek.

"Forgettin' something?" She asked looking at me. I chuckled and leaned to her ear.

"Happy anniversary darlin'." I whisper making her shiver.

"Thanks." She said, when the bell and she jumped off grabbed our food along with a refill of water.

Ignoring everything around me I started eating my food, when I heard someone opened the door. With the corner of the eye, I saw Jhonny.

"Shit" I hissed. Slowly I reached behing my back and grabbed my other gun.

A Vektor SP1.

"Belikov!" Jhonny called from behind. I turned around to find Jhonny behind a table.

"Jhonny" I said calmly as I turned around.

"What the fuck is this Belikov!" He yelled as he threw crack in the table. I stared at it and then looked back at him.

"I don't know" I said. Anger flashed in his eyes and drew his gun. When I saw his quick motion I drew mine.

"Don't fuck with me Belikov!" He yelled.

"Put the gun down Jhonny!" I said.

"Put the gun down!" Rose screamed pointing her gun at Jhonny.

"Shit" I hissed once more when I saw her eyes land on my drugs.

The guy tisked while walking around her.

"Put the gun down." she said.

"Nice ass, sweetheart, but sorry this guy over there in the white wife beater owes me some crack." He grabbed her ass.

Oh, he's dead.

"I swear. If you touch me like that, you won't be able to have kids." Rose sneered.

"Like this?" He asked grabbing her hips and pulling her against him, he started grinding against her. In a quick flash, Rose kicked him in the nuts and pushed him to the ground.

"I'll go easy on you. You're new to town; I can tell. I have a rep. Don't fuck with Hathaway." She sneered. She stomped on his nuts and walked over to the table, grabbed the crack.

"Leave crack head!" she screamed pointing her gun to the door. He got up and left slowly. she walked away.

"Fuck" I said loudly as I locked my gun once again and hid it in my pants.

"Babe I-" she cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it. Damnit Dimitri! You knew about my Mom!" She screamed.

I walked out of the dinner and got in my car I drove away, Rose face haunting me the whole way. I couldn't lose her, she was the only good thing in my life. I took out my phone and texted her.

_Babe_

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me?_

_-Dimitri_

No response.

Life isn't easy, I always knew.

What I never knew that my future was set with this horrible life that I'm now stuck.


	4. Phil

**I don't own VA!**

**To Music3oh3, this is a collab story. AlexaSinead is doing Dimitri's POV. Get your facts straight before you go reviewing. Kay?**

**Rose Hathaway**

I opened my door and walked to my answering machine. 4 missed calls. I hit play and got Ziva her food.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I fucked up; I can't loose you. You're the only good thing in my life. Please call me. I love you."

Next.

"Hey girlie, Dimitri called me. He's sorry. I know that you hate him right now but you guys are meant to be." Says the physic. Haha! Lissa can see things.

Next.

"Hey, um this is Mason. Dimitri called me, said he's worried about you. Call me?"

Did he called everyone?

"Babe, please call me." I heard. Dimitri just like the first one.

I picked up my phone and dialed Dimitri's number.

"Talk to me." Not his usual answer, it's always sweet and caring. I guess he didn't look at the caller.

"Hi." I said as I walked outside.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"You knew too." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I cheated."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

'I cheated."

"I thought you loved me!" I screamed.

"I do."

"Then why did you cheat?" I asked beginning to cry.

"I was high and drunk."

I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I-I got to go." I said.

"Please, don't." He said.

"You wanna hear your girlfriend cry because of what you did?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out." He said. I clicked 'end' and I dropped the phone on the grass and laid down and cried; for the second time in public.

I heard a truck pull into the gravel driveway. Yes I can differentiate between cars and trucks in my drive way. I heard the gravel crunching under the persons' feet.

"I'm sorry Rose." Dimitri said kneeling next to me and cradling me against his chest.

"Please, just go." I mustered up. I love him.

"I'm not leaving you." He said.

"I can't do this with you if you're doing this."

"Don't." He said. I looked up at him.

"No. I love you but I can't be with you when you're doing drugs." I sneered at him.

"I'll fix it. I swear, just don't leave me. You're the only good thing in my life. Anything but leaving me." He whispered. I started crying.

"Rehab. You never actually know how good you have something until you almost loose it." I said.

"Sweetie, you aren't gonna loose me. I promise." He said.

"That's a promise you can't make." I said, I got off of him and I picked up my phone.

"What ar-" I cut him off, "Calling a favor in." I said. I never knew what Phil could do until this very moment. He said he owes me.

Karma. Gotta love it.

"This is Phil." I heard.

"It's Rose Hathaway." I said, I never wanted to call the rehab center again. Phil's dad worked there when my mom was there; still does. His dad was like my dad.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Remember when your dad called me to tell me my mom died?"

"Yeah, then you started bawling and we ate dinner with you when you were helping me move out. What about it?" He asked.

"Can I cash in that favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked. I started walking towards my porch.

"My boyfriend needs rehab." I said, I started crying. My heartbeat went up. My eyes started to get blurry.

I'm gonna pass out.

I felt tipsy.

"Name?"

"Dimitri Bel-" I collapsed.

I need to get back up.

Why am I not moving?

"Rose? Baby?" I heard. I felt my body shake.

"Hello? Rose? I'm coming over." I heard Phil say.

I heard Dimitri saying things franticly.

I opened my eyes.

I was in unfamiliar territory.

"Dimitri?" I saw him. I ran over to him. He had a gun in his hand.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

I saw him load the gun then he shot it, right through me. I turned around and saw the woman behind me die. Was I dead?

I woke up in my room.

I saw Phil and Dimitri. I sat up.

Dimitri walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He said and kissed my hand.

"I'm going to start rehab tomorrow." I nodded.

Phil, Dimitri and I talked.

He will start rehab tomorrow and will be in there for 6 months.

"For us." Dimitri said.

"I love you." I whispered and closed my eyes.

**Playlist:**

**Because of You- Kelly Clarkson**

**Behind there Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson**

**Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson**

**Review and tell me your favorite scene/line.**


	5. Not Her Not On My Watch

Dimitri's P.O.V

Rage pumped through my veins as I shut my phone for the 15th time today. Rose didn't pick up her phone and no one knew where she was.

Frustration washed over me. Why had that guy come into the dinner? Why had she seen that? I looked at my side, where my own stash laid on my night table.

"Fuck" I hissed as I started to fell cold and dissy. I picked up my stash and walked over to the bathroom, I was a prisioner of this sinful pleasure.

When I was done, I stumble back to my room and threw myself on the bed. As my head spinned, I smiled. The rush made me loose control of my own self.

Then I heard my phone ring. With a groan I pick up the phone. "Talk to me"

"Hi" Rose angelic voice said from the other line.

"Sweet heart, I'm sorry" I rushed to say as I sat up.

Roza, I had given her that nickname when we started dating. When I wasn't messed up, when I use to read for pleasure, when I was one of the best.

I had been reading a book when the man was Russian, he called his love Roza because she was as beautiful as a Rose. It stuck to me.

"Why?" She asked.

"I... I don't know" I mumbled.

"You knew too" She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim. The words were bubbling in my mouth, my secret wanted to come out and I wasn't fully completly in my sences. "I'm sorry I cheated" I blurted out.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"I cheated" I repeated. _"Damn it!" _

_"_I thought you love me!" She said. I could hear her voice cracking with sadness. I had made her cry.

"I do"

"Then why cheat?"

"I was high and drunk" I said dumbly as I slapped my forehead. Then I heard her sob on the other line.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't say something else.

"I- I got to go" She said.

"Please, don't" I insisted.

"Do you wanna hear your girlfriend cry because of what you did?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out" I said. I waited for a response but she said nothing. I looked at my phone and notice she hanged up on me. "Shit" I hissed and jumped on my truck and drove to where I knew she was.

"I'm Sorry Rose!" I said as soon as I jumped out of my car. I kneeled next to her and pulled her againts me.

"Please just go!" She cryed.

"I'm not leaving you" I said.

"I can't do this with you if you're doing this."

"Don't." I said. She looked up to me with her sad, hurt eyes.

"No. I love you but I can't be with you when you're doing drugs." She sneered.

"I'll fix it. I swear, just don't leave me. You're the only good thing in my life. Anything but leaving me." I whispered making her cry.

"Rehab. You never actually know how good you have something until you almost loose it." She said.

"Sweetie, you aren't gonna loose me. I promise." I said.

"That's a promise you can't make." She said, she got off of me and picked up her phone.

"What ar-" She cut me off, "Calling a favor in." She said. I watched her as she talked over the phone. I felt relieved and helpless.

All of the sudden she collapsed. "Rose! Roza" I panic as I tried to shook her away but she didn't move. I had get her to the hospital, I need to save her.

Hours later, Rose woke up, to me relieve. The entire time, I sat on the edge of my seat, watching her.

After she talked with the doctor I walked over to where she was and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I said and kissed her hand.

"I'm going to start rehab tomorrow."I promised.

I talked to Phil, a friend of Rose, who promise he could help me.

I'll start tomorrow and won't be out till 6 months. It was a long time with her, but she needed to know I was okay... I needed her to be okay.

"For us." I said.

"I love you." She whispered and fell asleep. .

**Thank you all for reviewing in our story. **

**As for haters, the one who should be re-reading anything should be you. We've done a good job and we know what we're doing. **

**If you have nothing nice to say, DON'T SAY IT. Also what do you know you're new... Hmph! **

**Anyway, hoping on getting more reviews. **

**Give us some love because we love you ;).**


	6. Roses Tied Together With Thorns

**I don't own VA!**

**For the hater, get a life and stop reviewing because one person hates this won't stop us. There is a make out scene, fyi.**

**Rose Hathaway**

I woke up. It has been 9 months since I found out. 6 months since I passed out in about 3 years. 3 months since Dimitri relapsed, it's his last day. I'm picking him up today.

-flashback-

_I woke up, dazed and confused._

_I looked down, phone in hand. _

_1 text from Timmy, Dimitri's counselor at the center, 1 from Dimitri._

_Sorry, _

_He relapsed._

_I started crying._

_I opened Dimitri's._

_I didn't mean to. I got a package and it was a t-shirt, with coke in the pocket. _

_The smell. _

_I'm staying for 3 more months._

_I love you, Roza._

-end of flashback-

I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, 11:50 AM.

I have 10 minutes.

I threw on some clothes and walked over the door, feverishly locking it. I ran to my baby; barefoot and turned the car and drove to the rehab center.

I ran out of my truck and talked to the secretary as they told Dimitri I was here.

He walked through the hall and I swear that the world stopped. His smile when he saw me in daisy dukes, no shoes and a black cami with a neon green bra? Priceless. Dimitri looked so awake. So healthy. So sexy.

He finally got to my side and kissed my cheek. I took some of his luggage and walked to the truck. I tossed his luggage in the bed of my truck. I skipped to the driver's side and buckled myself in. I drove away from his past, like how Phil took me home from collecting my mom's things.

"I missed you so fucking much." Dimitri said as I pulled into my driveway.

"You have no idea how much I missed your kisses and your hugs." I said as we got out of the truck.

"We can get your shit later. It's love Roza time." I said unlocking the door and pushing Dimitri in attacking his lips.

"Demanding?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah."

"I love it." He said as he walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed kissing me. He kicked his shoes off and sat up.

I straddled his waist as he kissed along my collarbone. He flipped us over and my head hit the play button on my stereo controller, Make Me Wanna Die filled the room. I picked it up and set it on the pillow. Dimitri straddled me waist and pulled me up. I pushed him against the wall. He moaned.

"No, not yet." I said as I began grinding against him. I knew what he wanted. He kissed my neck, he started sucking and nipping. I ground harder. My cami began riding up showing mid-drift along with his hands.

Ah my tattoo. I told him about it. He wants to see it.

I turned to my right and lifted my cami up to show my side, stained with a dozen red roses wrapped together by thorns.((her tattoo goes from where the bra is to about her hip bone))

"I love it." He said as he ran his hand down the tattoo.

"I love you." I said as Remembering Sunday came on, the urgency wasn't there; it was just love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sang along. Dimitri wound his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, forever." He said.

I woke up next to Dimitri; his abs glistened with sweat. Clothes thrown left and right. Dimitri caressed my arm.

"I missed this." He said. I turned on my side and looked at him.

"I missed you." I said.

**Short, I know.**

**No songs, I listened to sooo many that I don't remember them. **

**Show us some loving!**

**BTW I changed the rating to M because I think it fits better.**


	7. I Am Her Shield & She Is My Strength

**I DON'T OWN VA**

**Dimitri Belikov**

It's been nine months since I last saw my Roza. It was more that we had agree but... something happened.

_Flashback_

_"Hey sweetie." A old woman with a blue dress passed Dimitri's room, smiling at him. _

_"You've got a something." She said as she showed him a white colored box. Dimitri walked over to the woman, he didn't look well. _

_He was paler than ever and he looked like he was about to pass out. He leaned against the wall to support himself._

_"When is this going to end?" He asked softly._

_"It'll get better." The woman assured. She knew he was strong, she knew he would make it through._

_"Who's it from?" He asked._

_"Don't know." She said as handed it to him. She smiled again at him and walked away._

_He stared blankly at the box and decide that he had no other choice but to open it. It could be from Roza, he thought._

_Carefully he opened the box to find a T-shirt, even more confused he picked it up just to find a pack of his sin. _

_"Shit." He hissed as he took the pack in his hands and stared. He was weak._

_End of flashback._

It took them two days to notice that I had fallen again but now I was free. I didn't need my pack of sin to be okay. Now I needed my Roza.

I walked through the hall and it seemed that the world stopped as soon as our eyes met.

My Roza was here.

I hurried to get by her side and kissed her. Her skin was as soft as I could remember, her scent was stronger. Damn, I missed her.

We got to her car and drove away. I knew that this time I wouldn't look back. I was here, I was with her, there was no need to look back.

"I missed you so fucking much." I said as we pulled into her driveway.

"You have no idea how much I missed your kisses and your hugs." She said as we got out of the truck.

"We can get your shit later. It's love Roza time." She said unlocking the door and pushing me in while attacking my lips.

"Demanding?" I asked as a playful smirk slid on my lips.

"Fuck yeah."

"I love it." I said as I walked into her room and collapsed onto the bed kissing her. I kicked my shoes off and sat up.

She straddled my waist as I kissed her collarbone. Every lick and kiss made her moan, it made her want me. Our desire was growing each time more and more.

I flipped us over and her head hit the play button on her stereo controller, Make Me Wanna Die filled the room. I straddled her waist and pulled me up. She pushed me against the wall. I moaned.

"No, not yet." She said as she began grinding against me. She knew what I wanted. I lowered my face onto her neck and left a trail of kiss, I slipped my hands under her shirt and caressed her soft skin.

Ah her tattoo. She called me the one day. She was so happy. She got her first tattoo. She's been dreaming about this tattoo for as long as I remember. She loved it but she wanted me to love it.

She turned to her right and lifted her cami up to show her side, stained with a dozen red roses wrapped together by thorns.

"I love it." I said as I softly brushed my fingertips down her tattoo, making her shiver with nothing but pleasure.

"I love you." She said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and sang along to Remembering Sunday. I wound my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, forever." I assured.

As I caressed her arm, I thought of how much Roza, my Roza meant to me. For her, I would do anything.

But there was something that bothered me. When I was locked up at the clinic I had a reoccurring nightmare.

Rose would be laying in her bathtub, lifeless, her lifeless body looking at me. Torturing me. Letting me know I was the one who caused her death and I stood there, staring at her body. No tears, no feeling just staring.

It frightened me. I love her. She was deeply depressed after her mom died, she wanted to die but I saved her. Many times.

Suddenly I was forced to push that dream away, Rose was awake.

"I missed this." I said. She turned and looked at me.

"I missed you." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. When she was by my side, nothing would ever happen to her. I was her shield and she was my strength.

**Well that's about it.**

**Until the next one.**

**Love you all! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE**


	8. The Fight

**I DON'T OWN VA**

**Rose Hathaway**

I woke up and got dressed in my work clothes. I walked into the kitchen to find Dimitri cooking bacon, eggs, toast and home fries. He was singing Airplanes, kind of rapping.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." I sang. He put my food on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks Dimitri." I said.

"Your welcome sweetie." He said. I kissed his cheek and sat down at the little table.

I started eating.

"This is fantastic." I said with food in my mouth. Dimitri chuckled.

"Thanks darlin'" He said. I got up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast." I said as I put the plate in the sink.

"Your welcome." He replied standing up, putting his hands his front pockets of his jeans. I walked over and hugged him.

"I wanted to die, before you came into my life I was like a lone girl with a fucked up mom. These past 9 months, I felt the same way. The only think keeping me from killing myself is knowing that you were coming back." I whispered with tears falling down my face.

"Please don't ever leave me." I stuttered out.

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. You saved me." Dimitri said kissing my forehead.

"Not in the way you saved me, multiple times." I said as I looked up. A tear was falling down Dimitri's cheek.

"I love you." He said. I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto his chest. I let the tears fall.

"I love you too." I cried. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist.

It felt like forever before we spoke. Dimitri kissed my hair.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Can you drop me off at the mall?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure. Be ready in 5." I said, I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Dimitri was sitting on the porch; I locked the door and got in my truck. Dimitri got in and I put on the Glee CD. Don't Stop Believing came on.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. Took the midnight train to anywhere." I sang and Dimitri followed.

I pulled up to a stop light and put my elbow and the console, that holds my CD cases, next to Dimitri's.

Dimitri took my hand in his and squeezed it gently; giving me a silent message that everything would be ok.

The light turned green and I pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up." I said to Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and kissed my cheek.

He got out and closed the door and walked into the mall. I drove to work.

I hopped out of my truck and put my phone on vibrate and in my back pocket of my shorts. I walked into the diner and grabbed my black apron from the back room. I walked out and waited for the lunch bunch to come in. Billy walked in and sat at the booth with his 2 grandkids; Katie and Mike.

I grabbed 3 menus and walked over to them.

I gave them the menus.

"Hi Billy. What can I get ya'll to drink?" I asked in my southern drawl.

"My usual." I nodded.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Apple juice." She said. Katie is 4.

"Mike?' I asked.

"Orange soda." He said. Mike is 13.

"Got it." I said and grabbed their drinks. I got the coffee for Billy and put some chocolate milk in it. I don't know why but he likes it.

I gave them their drinks and got their order.

I gave the order to the cook and Mike walked over to me as Billy took Katie to the bathroom.

"What's up Mike?" I asked.

"Aria." He said.

"What about her?" I asked. Aria is his crush.

"She's texting me and she asked me out." He said grinning.

"I'm happy for you, bud." I said as I hugged him.

"What do I say?" He asked. You say yes?

"You say yes." I said. He nodded and walked away.

"Thanks Rose." He said as he sat down.

"No problem." I said.

I got the food to Billy.

"No red apron?" He asked.

"Red won't go with the shirt." I said, pointing to my vintage Philadelphia Flyers shirt.

He chuckled.

My phone vibrated and it was Dimitri.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Can you come pick me up?" He asked.

"Where?" I asked walking into the back room to grab my keys.

"Main entrance." He said.

"Ok. Be there in 5. I love you."

"Love you too." He said and we hung up.

"Chels, can you hold the place down for 10?" She nodded and I ran to the truck.

I drove to the mall and pulled into the parking lot. I pulled my truck by the door; I saw Dimitri sitting on a bench.

I honked and he looked up. His smile could end world hunger; well I wish.

He got up, all sexy like, and started walking towards me. I saw a guy run behind him and punch him in the back. He turned around and they started beating the crap out of each other.

I stopped my car and jumped out of the window. I ran over to them and got between them.

It was the guy from the diner.

"You punch him, you're getting through me first." I sneered. I saw his fist before I could react then that guy's knee got me in my stomach. I fell back.

"Bastard!" I screamed.

"You _ever _touch my girl again, you'll be dead." Dimitri sneered. I turned myself around slowly and clung to Dimitri.

My left eye started watering; watering so much I couldn't see that well. Fucker! It hurts to move.

"Drive me back to work, please." I begged.

"Come on baby." He said picking me up bridal style and carried me to the truck. He opened the passenger door and I tried to get in.

"Roza, you're pitiful." He said helping me. I nodded.

He got in and drove back to the diner.

He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. I looked at him.

"Can you carry me?" I begged.

"Anything for you." He said as he got out and got me out.

"Thanks." I said.

He carried me into the diner and Zoe got me ice and advil.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my hair.

"It wasn't your fault." I said leaning back onto his chest.

I attempted to get up but when I took the first step I fell.

"Chelsey!" I screamed.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Can I go home?"

"Yes deary." She said.

"I think I twisted my ankle, Dimitri." I said.

"I think you did too." He said as he picked me up and took me to the car.

He buckled me in.

"I'm sorry." He said driving me home.

"It's not your fault." I said. I leaned my head back. I tried to keep the tears back as he carried me into my bedroom and sat me down.

Then I thought of what Chelsey always tells me; let the tears fall, you'll feel better then.

That's what I did. The tears came down like a hurricane in the Gulf Coast.

Dimitri held me.

"I love you, never forget that." I said into his chest.

"I love you too. I wish you didn't take that punch." He murmured.

"I don't." I whispered. I don't. I may be in pain but it was for the man I love.

"Let me rephrase, I wish he hadn't punched you." He clarified. I nodded.

"There goes my plan for dinner." I looked up at him like he's crazy.

"I was gonna take you to dinner but since your hurt, I can't." He clarified.

"Movies in bed with Chinese takeout?" I asked.

"Anything for you." He said.

Dimitri tossed me 5 more pillows and I put them in place. Dimitri handed me my Chinese food and sat down with his.

We finished eating our food and put on The Nightmare on Elm Street. I cuddled into Dimitri's side when the movie started. As the movie went on, his arms went around me. At the end of the movie, he was holding me tightly as I screamed at the scary parts.


	9. The Ring

**Hi! It's Jules! Lol. Alexa is on vacation so I'm doing Dimitri's chapter. (: And I changed my name from RoseBud024 to TattooLoverJules.**

**Dimitri Belikov**

I woke up with Rose nestled against me. I looked at the clock and it read 10:05 AM. I gently got out of bed and got a pair of jeans on. I walked to the kitchen with Ziva following me. I picked up Ziva and walked into the kitchen.

I got Ziva her wet food and started cooking Rose eggs, bacon, toast and home fries; her favorite. I started singing Airplanes.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." Rose sang walking into the kitchen.

I plated her food and handed it to her. Rose kissed my cheek before she sat down at the little table and began eating. She looks so happy.

"This is fantastic." Rose said with food in her mouth. Just like a guy. I chucked.

"Thanks darlin'" I said, Rose got up and kissed my cheek and put the plate in the sink.

"Your welcome" I said standing up. I put hands in the front pockets of my jeans. Rose walked over to me and hugged me.

"I wanted to die, before you came into my life I was like a lone girl with a fucked up mom. These past 9 months, I felt the same way. The only think keeping me from killing myself is knowing that you were coming back." Rose whispered, I could hear that she was gonna cry.

"Please don't ever leave me." She stuttered out. I can't.

"I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. You saved me." I said kissing her forehead.

"Not in the way you saved me, multiple times." Rose said as she looked up. A tear fell down my face.

"I love you." I said. Rose put her head on my chest and started crying.

"I love you too." She cried. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She cried and cried and cried. She stopped and there was silence for awhile. I kissed her hair.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked.

"Can you drop me off at the mall?" I asked.

"Sure. Be ready in 5." Rose said, I jogged up to her room and grabbed a shirt and my shoes and sat on the porch waiting for Rose..

Rose came out and we got into her truck. She put in a Glee CD. Don't Stop Believing came on.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. Took the midnight train to anywhere." Rose began and we sang together.

I put my elbow on the console.

We pulled up to a stop light and Rose did the same..

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently; giving her a silent message that everything would be ok.

The light turned green and she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up." She said to me. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

I got out and closed the door and walked into the mall.

I walked to Kay Jewelry. I need to find the perfect engagement ring for Rose.

I walked over to the ring case. I skimmed over the rings. On the 5th row I found the perfect ring: simple cut, 2 small diamonds with a big diamond between the small ones.

"Excuse me?" I asked the girl behind the case. She looked up.

"I would like to buy this ring." I said.

"What size?"

"8 please."

"It's your lucky day." She said as she grabbed the ring from the case and put it a box and rang me up.

Yeah, it is my lucky day.

I walked around the mall, passing time. I called Rose.

"Hey babe." She said.

"Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Where?" She asked, I heard the keys jingle.

"Main entrance." I said walking outside.

"Ok. Be there in 5. I love you."

"Love you too." I said and we hung up.

I sat down on a bench waiting for Rose to get here.

I saw her truck pull up and she honked. I smiled at her.

I got up and started walking towards her. I felt someone punch me in the back. I turned around and saw _him_. I punched him and we started fighting. I heard boots on the concrete then I saw Rose between us.

"You punch him, you're getting through me first." She sneered. I saw his fist before I could stop him from hurting my girl. His knee collided with her stomach and she fell backwards.

"Bastard!" Rose screamed.

"You _ever _touch my girl again, you'll be dead." I sneered. Rose turned myself around slowly and clung to me.

Her left eye started watering; watering so much it looked like a puddle. Fucker! He's dead.

"Drive me back to work, please." She begged.

"Come on baby." I said picking her up bridal style and carried her to the truck. I opened the passenger door and she tried to get in.

"Roza, you're pitiful." I said helping her. Rose nodded. This hurts to watch.

I got in and drove back to the diner.

I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. She looked at me.

"Can you carry me?" She begged.

"Anything for you." I said I got out and helped her out.

"Thanks." She said.

I carried her into the diner and Zoe got her ice and advil.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing her hair.

"It wasn't your fault." She said leaning back onto my chest.

She attempted to get up but fell. I winced when she fell. There goes my plan to take her out for dinner and propose.

"Chelsey!" She screamed.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Can I go home?"

"Yes deary." She said.

"I think I twisted my ankle, Dimitri." She said.

"I think you did too." I said as I picked her up and took her to the car.

I buckled her in.

"I'm sorry." I said driving her home.

"It's not your fault." She said. She leaned her head back. I pulled into the gravel driveway. I carried her into her bedroom and sat her down.

She started crying, the tears came down like a hurricane in the Gulf Coast.

I held her.

"I love you, never forget that." Rose said into my chest.

"I love you too. I wish you didn't take that punch." I murmured.

"I don't." She whispered.

"Let me rephrase, I wish he hadn't punched you." I clarified. She nodded.

"There goes my plan for dinner." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was gonna take you to dinner but since your hurt, I can't." I clarified.

"Movies in bed with Chinese takeout?" She asked.

"Anything for you." I said.

I tossed Rose 5 more pillows and she put them in place. I handed Rose her Chinese food and I sat down with mine.

We finished eating our food and put on The Nightmare on Elm Street.

She cuddled into me and by the end of the movie she face was totally hidden into my side and our spots were reversed.


	10. A Million Times Yes

**Ya know the disclaimer (: I don't know VA. **

**Rose Hathaway**

I rolled over where Dimitri was laying to find nothing but air. I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw a paper next to my head. I picked it up and tiredly opened it. I blinked frequently to get the blurriness away from just waking up.

_Roza,_

_Meet me outside when you wake up._

_I love you._

_Dimitri_

I rolled, fell actually, out of bed.

"Ow." I mumbled. I slowly got up and walked outside. I slightly stumbled down the two measly steps.

I started walking to wear I saw Dimitri.

"You aren't running to me?" He asked with fake disappointment.

"I'm still half-asleep." I said softly. I got over to Dimitri and hugged him.

"Morning sweetie." Dimitri said kissing my cheek. I felt Dimitri let me go. I saw him get something out of his back pocket and get down on one knee.

I gasped.

"Rose, I love you with all my heart. I want you to be my girl forever. Will you marry me?" Dimitri asked presenting me with the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" I exclaimed as tears fell down my cheeks. Dimitri took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. Dimitri got up and pulled me against him.

"Aren't we happy?" I asked winking.

"Very happy." He said picking me up and carrying me back to my room.

**Quick chapter… I know but next chapter is gonna be EXTRA long! :D In a review, find the perfect wedding dress and/or bridesmaid/maid of honor dress please. If you do, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :D**


End file.
